Characters
This Fan Page will contain a list and information about all the existing One Piece characters, as well as new fan-made characters that anyone can create! Characters Pirate Crews 'Straw Hat Crew' Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Sanji Nami Usopp Tony Tony Chopper Franky Nico Robin Brook 'Red Hair Pirates' "Red-Haired" Shanks Benn Beckman Yasopp '' '' Lucky Roo Rockstar And five unnamed members... 'Whitebeard Pirates' Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (Deceased) '' '' Marco "the Phoenix" Portgas D. Ace (Deceased) Jozu Vista Thatch (Deceased) Blamenco Rakuyo Blenheim Namur Curiel Kingdew Speed Jiru Fossa Izo Haruta Atmos Stefan Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (Defected) Chameleone (Non-canon) 'Blackbeard Pirates' Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard '' '' Laffitte Doc Q Stronger Van Augur Jesus Burgess Shiliew Vasco Shot Catarina Devon Avalo Pizarro Sanjuan Wolf 'Heart Pirates' Trafalgar Law '' '' Jean Bart Bepo ''' '''Penguin Shachi 'Donquixote Pirates' Donquixote Doflamingo '' '' Elite Officer Vergo (Deceased) Caesar Clown ''' '''Officer Monet (Deceased) Bellamy Trafalgar Law (Defected) Trébol Army (Donquixote Pirates) Elite Officer Trébol Special Officer Sugar Officer Jora '' '' Officer Violet (Defected) '' '' Diamante Army (Donquixote Pirates) Elite Officer Diamante Officer Lao G Officer Senor Pink Officer Machvise Officer Dellinger Pica Army (Donquixote Pirates) Elite Officer Pica Officer Gladius Officer Buffalo Officer Baby 5 'Big Mom Pirates' Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom Tamago Pekoms Bobbin And one unnamed member... 'Kid Pirates' Eustass Kid Killer Heat Wire 'Hawkins Pirates' Basil Hawkins And five unnamed members... 'On Air Pirates' Scratchmen Apoo And nine unnamed members... 'Bonney Pirates' Jewelry Bonney And 6 unnamed members... 'Fallen Monk Pirates' Urouge And four unnamed members... 'Kuja Pirates' Boa Hancock Salome Boa Sandersonia Boa Marigold Ran Daisy Cosmos Rindo Marguerite Aphelandra Blue Fan Sweet Pea Bacura Yuda 'Sun Pirates' Jinbe Aladdin Fisher Tiger (Deceased) Arlong (Defected) Hatchan (Defected) Chew (Defected) Kuroobi (Defected) Kaneshiro (Defected) Pisaro (Defected) Macro (Defected) ''' '''Gyaro (Defected) Tansui (Defected) And 2 unnamed members... 'Happo Navy' Sai Boo Chinjao (Former) 'Barto Club' Bartolomeo Gambia 'Drake Pirates' X Drake And 3 unnamed members... 'Caribou Pirates' Caribou Coribou Mohmoo (Former) 'Foxy Pirates' Foxy Porche Hamburg Kibagaeru Itomimizu Chuchun Capote Pickles Monda Gina Big Pan Referee Donovan Sonieh George Mach Mountain Ricky Mashikaku (Anime only) Chiqicheetah (Anime only) Jube (Anime only) Girarin (Anime only) Rokuroshi (Anime only) 'Krieg Pirates' Don Krieg Gin Pearl Ideaman Hustle Kagikko 'Black Cat Pirates' Kuro Sham Buchi Jango (Former) Nugire Yainu (Deceased) 'Buggy Pirates' Buggy Cabaji Mohji Richie 'Buggy and Alvida Alliance' Buggy Alvida Cabaji Mohji ''' '''Richie 'Macro Pirates' Macro Gyaro Tansui Former Pirate Crews 'Roger Pirates' Gol D. Roger (Deceased) Silvers Rayleigh Crocus Shanks Buggy Scopper Gaban Seagull 'Arlong Pirates' Arlong Hatchan (Former) Chew Kuroobi Pisaro Kaneshiro Take Shioyaki Nami (Former) Muhmoo (Former) 'Golden Lion Pirates' Shiki Indigo Scarlet 'New Fishman Pirates' Hody Jones Dosun Zeo Daruma Ikaros Much Hyouzou Hammond Kasagoba Harisenbon Nuru (Non-canon) 'Rumbar Pirates' Yorky Brook (Former) Laboon Mizuta Madaisuki Mizuta Mawaritosuki 'Bellamy Pirates' Bellamy Sarkles Lily Ross Eddy Rivers Hewitt Mani Muret Marines 'Current Marine Fleet Admiral' Marine Fleet Admiral Akainu (Sakazuki) 'Current Marine Admirals' Marine Admiral Kizaru (Borsalino) Marine Admiral Issho (Fujitora) Marine Admiral Ryokugyu 'Current Marine Vice Admirals' Marine Vice Admiral Smoker Marine Vice Admiral Cancer Marine Vice Admiral Tsuru Marine Vice Admiral Maynard Marine Vice Admiral Stainless Marine Vice Admiral Momonga Marine Vice Admiral Comil Marine Vice Admiral John Giant Marine Vice Admiral Onigumo Marine Vice Admiral Doberman Marine Vice Admiral Strawberry Marine Vice Admiral Yamakaji Marine Vice Admiral Lacroix Marine Vice Admiral Ronse Marine Vice Admiral Bastille Marine Vice Admiral Mozambia Marine Vice Admiral Dalmatian Marine Vice Admiral Jonathan ← Non-canon 'Current Marine Rear Admirals' Marine Rear Admiral Kadar Marine Rear Admiral Catacombo Marine Rear Admiral Sicily Marine Rear Admiral Yukimura ← Non-canon 'Current Marine Commodores' Marine Commodore Daigin Marine Commodore Brannew Marine Commodore Yarisugi Marine Commodore Bilić ← Non-canon 'Current Marine Captains' Marine Captain Coby Marine Captain Tashigi Marine Captain Hina Marine Captain Very Good Marine Captain Nezumi Marine Captain T-Bone Marine Captain Sharinguru Marine Captain Shu Marine Captain Gorilla Marine Captain Moore ← Non-canon Marine Captain Trap ← Non-canon 'Current Marine Commanders, Lieutenant Commanders' Marine Commander Ripper Marine Commander Governor ← Non-canon Marine Commander Shepherd ← Non-canon Marine Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo Marine Lieutenant Commander Hardy ← Non-canon Marine Lieutenant Commander Rapanui Pasqua ← Non-canon Marine Lieutenant Commander Drake ← Non-canon 'Current Marine Lieutenants, Lieutenant Junior Grades and Ensigns' Marine Lieutenant Junior Grade Rokkaku Marine Lieutenant Junior Grade Stalker Marine Ensign Makko 'Other Current Marines of High Ranking' Marine Science Captain Sentomaru Marine General Inspector Sengoku Marine Inspector Monkey D. Garp Pacifista Head Scientist Dr. Vegapunk 'Current Marine Chief Petty Officers, Petty Officers' Marine Chief Petty Officer Shine Marine Chief Petty Officer Mashikaku Marine Chief Petty Officer Asahija 'Current Marine Seaman Recruits' Marine Seaman Recruit Fullbody Marine Seaman Recruit Jango Marine Seaman Recruit Ukkari Marine Seaman First Class Lines 'Other Current Marines' Bogart (Unknown rank) Glove (Unknown rank) Kibin (Unknown rank) Candre (Unknown rank) Nelson Royale (Unknown rank) Isoka (Unknown rank) Akibi (Unknown rank) Rongo (Unknown rank) Pukau (Unknown rank) Lego (Unknown rank) Saga (Unknown rank) Toma (Unknown rank) Bismarck (Unknown rank) Boo Kong (Unknown rank) Regis (Unknown rank) Marine Giant Squad Marine Headquarters Court Marine Photography Captain Attach Dr. Fishbonen Marine Chef Kyuji Marine Chef Koda Marine Waitress Rika Hot Wind Marines ← Non-canon Dr. Kobato ← Non-canon Shipwright Mekao ← Non-canon Marine Head Chef Jessica ← Non-canon Marine Chef Shinpach ← Non-canon Marine Chef Billy ← Non-canon Marine Chef Tom ← Non-canon Marine Chef-in-training Tajio ← Non-canon Dishwashers Marley Brothers ← Non-canon 'Former Marine Fleet Admirals' Marine Fleet Admiral Sengoku Marine Fleet Admiral Kong (Promoted) 'Former Marine Admirals' Marine Admiral Aokiji (Kuzan) (Resigned) Marine Admiral Zephyr (Resigned, Deceased) ← Non-canon 'Former Marine Vice Admirals' Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp Marine Vice Admiral Vergo (Undercover, Deceased) Marine Vice Admiral Jaguar D. Saul (Defected, Deceased) 'Former Marine Rear Admirals' Marine Rear Admiral X Drake (Defected) 'Former Marine Commodores' Marine Commodore Pudding (Deceased) Marine Commodore Shuzo (Resigned) ← Non-canon 'Former Marine Captains' Marine Captain Morgan (Defected) 'Former Marine Commanders, Lieutenant Commanders' Marine Lieutenant Commander Randolph (Retired) ← Non-canon 'Former Marine Lieutenants, Lieutenant Junior Grades and Ensigns' Marine Ensign Daddy Masterson (Retired) ← Non-canon 'Former Marine Chief Petty Officers, Petty Officers' Marine Chief Petty Officer Minchey (Dismissed) ← Non-canon 'Former Marine Seaman Recruits' No info in this section as of yet.... 'Other Former Marines of High Ranking' Marine Scientist Caesar Clown (Defected) 'Other Former Marines' Bell-mère (Retired, Deceased) Gasparde (Defected) ← Non-canon Jim (Deceased) ← Non-canon Ryudo (Deceased) ← Non-canon Ain (Resigned) ← Non-canon Binz (Resigned) ← Non-canon Revolutionaries Monkey D. Dragon Bartholomew Kuma Emporio Ivankov Inazuma Sabo Hack (Fishman) Terry Gilteo Koala Bunny Joe Baroque Works Mr. 0 (Crocodile) ← Former Miss All-Sunday (Nico Robin) ← Former Mr. 1 (Daz Bones) ← Former Mr. 2 (Bon Clay) ← Former Mr. 3 (Galdino) ← Former Mr. 4 ← Former Mr. 5 ← Former Miss Doublefinger (Paula) ← Former Miss Valentine ← Former Miss Goldenweek ← Former Miss Merry Christmas ← Former Mr. 6 ← Former Mr. 7 ← Former Mr. 8 (Igaram) ← Former Mr. 9 ← Former Mr. 10 ← Former Mr. 11 (Deceased) ← Former Mr. 12 ← Former Mr. 13 ← Former Miss Mother's Day ← Former Miss Father's Day ← Former Miss Monday ← Former Miss Tuesday ← Former Miss Wednesday (Nefertari Vivi) ← Former Miss Thursday ← Former Miss Friday ← Former World Government Workers Corgi Kong Laffitte Gorosei Ciper Pol Agents Wanze Jerry Enies Lobby Staff Jorge Kashi Oimo Baskerville Just Eleven Jurymen Gatherine Watchdog Unit of Law Impel Down Staff Magellan Shiliew Hannyabal Minotaurus Sadi-chan Basilisk Domino Minochihuahua Minokoala Minorhinoceros Minozebra Demon Guards Saldeath Sphinx Marines Characters#Marines Shichibukai Characters#Shichibukai CP9 Rob Lucci (Former) Kaku (Former) Jabra (Former) Blueno (Former) Fukuro (Former) Kalifa (Former) Kumadori (Former) Nero (Former) Spandam 'Previous Generation of CP9' Spandine (Former) Laskey (Former) And 1 unnamed member... Current Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk Donquixote Doflamingo Bartholomew Kuma Boa Hancock Buggy Former Shichibukai Crocodile (Revoked) Gekko Moriah (Revoked) Jinbe (Resigned) Trafalgar Law (Revoked) Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (Resigned) Current Yonko (Four Emperors) Shanks Kaido ''' '''Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard Former Yonko (Four Emperors) Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (Deceased)